


Fins: A MerMaid Tale

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is obsessed with a theory, he wants to quit, but could he be on to something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are some things in this world that are hard to explain, that doesn't necessarily mean they don't exist; it simply means no one has really figured them out yet. Some things you have to see in order to believe, others you simply know they're real or you don't believe that they are. This(Your) story goes more with the seeing is believing concept…It starts off on a stormy night, the fluorescent moon hides behind several dark puffy clouds, and there isn't a single star in the dark endless sky.

The only light that can be seen is the light of a dim candle in a window.

You had been up all night: like usual, the wheels in your mind slowly turning as you began to let your mind drift back to your childhood days and to the event that had made you become somewhat...obsessed. You remembered falling into the water, though you couldn't remember how you had fallen in, you figured maybe you had been clumsy and slipped, but that didn't seem right, since you weren't really a clumsy child.

Something pulled you out of the water and then…everything went blank. You have tried several times to remember what had happened exactly, you tried to remember the face of the person who had saved your life, but your mind just couldn't grasp onto it. You pulled yourself from your thoughts, there was no point giving yourself a headache…again. You looked around your cluttered room, drawings and books about sea life, and sea creatures were scattered everywhere.

Pictures of mermaids and silly magical beings like such hung from your wall. You've been obsessed with mermaids ever since you had fallen into the water as a kid. You studied Marine Biology, and even went to college to become a Marine Biologist and an Oceanographer, but both attempts failed when your professors found out why you really wanted to become one. You became the laughing stock of the school; no one took you seriously, so you dropped out of college and decided you would take matters into your own hands.

You would prove everyone wrong, you would show them, you would make them feel damn stupid, but alas, several years had gone by since then and the only one feeling stupid was you. You're 24 years old and your theories and what not haven't been proven, you have a feeling that they might never be. A part of you wanted to give up, but you just couldn't, you couldn't just throw away all your hard work, your theories were the only things that kept you living.

You gave up then…what would be left for you? What would you do? You pulled the cigarette from between your lips and rubbed then butt of it rather harshly against the bottom of the ash tray. You had only been sitting at your desk for a couple of hours now and already you had smoked 10 cigs, it was a nasty habit, but it kept you calm. You had an urge to go outside, maybe walk along the beach or something, but you dared not, it was rather messy outside with the rain and the wind and such.

No, you would just have to wait until tomorrow, if you were lucky the storm would be over by then. With little energy left you managed to pull yourself from your rather comfortable chair and make your way towards your bed. You couldn't remember the last time you had slept; it was probably a couple of days? You couldn't really recall, you hadn't even looked at yourself in the mirror. You had almost forgotten what you looked like, but you had a feeling you looked pretty disgusting, the bottom your eye lids felt heavy, you assumed you had dark circles around your eyes.

Your hair felt all kinds of gross, probably because you hadn't taken a shower in a couple of days. Once you started working on a theory you didn't stop unless you absolutely had to. You pulled your comforter over your head, which was slightly chilly do to the lack of body heat. You gazed across the room locking your eyes on your night light, which of course was of a mermaid, her hair was cream colored orange her skin fair, and her eyes open, they almost looked as if they were staring back at you.

When you felt as if you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore you let them close and drifted off to sleep, you kind of wanted to get up early in the morning to go down to ocean, but you had a feeling your body wasn't going to let you wake that early. You needed your rest after all who knows maybe after a good several hours of sleeping your head would be a little clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You had woken up a little bit later than you had wanted, but at least you weren't deathly tired like you had been the night before. You left your cozy house on top of the hill that over looked the beach. You were now in a small cave, your usual spot for a mermaid watch. Usually you could see fine, but it was a bit darker, it was still cloudy and grey outside, and there was no sunlight, so you brought your own source of light instead.

With a soft click the small, damp cave was lightened up by your rather small flash light. You pulled a blanket out from your backpack and laid it down on one of the large rocks closest to the water. You pulled your note book out and a pen and began writing. "1:00 in the afternoon, no sign of any movement; Location: Cave" you leaned your back against the rock wall behind you and watched the water intently.

Yes, this is how you usually spent your days; you had notebooks full of notes similar to what you had just written down. It was a long process and could sometimes even be boring, but you rather sit here for hours rather than miss a chance at seeing the magical creature you knew existed.

It was hard keeping your eyes on the water all the time, you often felt yourself dozing off, but you kept reminding yourself why you were here, and in an instant you were wide awake. "6:00 at night no sign of any movement" you scribbled on a page. You blinked your eyes a bit before rubbing at them and yawning, you had a feeling you should head back soon, but you kind of wanted to stick it out for a bit longer.

You moved from your sitting position and rolled over on your stomach facing the water. "Come on, at least make something interesting happen" you mumbled under your breath, still nothing happened. "…Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow" you had been telling yourself that a lot lately. You couldn't let yourself give up hope, you were afraid of what might happen to yourself if you did. You looked away from the water and let out a sigh of disappointment before packing your things up. You pulled your backpack up on to your shoulders before turning around and heading back the way you came, but there was a sound, clear as day. Like a splashing sound almost, you shook your head, you wouldn't get yourself excited only to be disappointed in the end. Still…you had the feeling you should check…just in case.

You slowly turned around and stared at the water, was something…glowing? This was not normal at all. You put your things down and knelt down next to the water, "What the hell" you whispered to yourself. What looked like a small glowing ball of light was getting closer, and closer. You leaned closer to the water until your nose was almost touching it, a small head popped out of the water making your jump back a bit.

You stared at the creature with wide eyes, she hadn't seemed to notice you were there, but when she did you regretted it immensely. She dove back under water her tail flying up in the air and then coming down hard hitting the water with such force that you ended up getting soaked. "No wait come back!" you yelled, this was too good to be true; you really hoped you weren't dreaming right now.

You rushed to you backpack and pulled out a box of M&Ms and a chocolate bar, you really doubted mermaids ate these kinds of things, but you had to try to get her to come back with something. You could still see a dim ball of light a couple of feet away from you. You kind have wondered why she hadn't swam away completely, but the only thing you could think of was that she was curious to. You knelt down by the water and threw several M&Ms over to her, you watched as they hit the water with a 'Plunk-ing' sound and then slowly sank.

Be the Mermaid

You wanted to swim away, you really did, but your tail was a bit injured, that and you had never really seen a human up close before. You kind of wondered if they all looked like him, tired and mangy looking, but your thoughts were soon forgotten as colorful pebble like things drifted down in front of you. You had never seen anything like them, you were a bit offended that the human had thrown pebbles at you, it was rather rude, but seeing as they looked extremely rare you would gladly hold onto them, maybe when you got home you could trade them in for something later.

You grabbed onto the colorful pebbles and stuffed them in your small bag before swimming a bit closer to collect some more. You popped your head out of the water just to see if he would throw more your way, but he didn't. Instead he simply smiled and ate one. You stuck your tongue out in disgust, how could he eat something like that, pebbles were meant for decorating with, they weren't to be eaten. Then again…you had never actually seen pebbles like these…could it be possible that they were in fact some kind of human delicacy?

There was only one way to find out, you took one of the small colorful things from your bag and slowly put it in your mouth. You blinked not really sure what to think of it, it really didn't have much flavor, but when you began to chew it started to taste sweet. You ate another, and then another, it was delicious, you needed more. You would bring this human food back to your family and everyone would bow down to you in utter respect for finding this tantalizingly good colorful pebble looking treat.

You swam slightly closer, not close enough that the human could touch you, but close enough were he could get a better look at you. "Oh so you want some more huh?" his smiled widened a bit. You continued to stare at him, not really sure what to say. You hit the water with your hand and watched as he threw some more of the delicious treat your way. You stuffed a couple in your bag before eating the rest. "Well I'm all out of M&Ms, I'm sorry" he spoke.

"M&Ms…so that's what they're called" you thought to yourself before swimming a bit closer. "I do have this" he held up a brown bar, it looked kind of gross, but if it tasted sweet like those…M&Ms then you would gladly take it. "If you want this, you're going to have to get a bit closer" he smiled, you contemplated on this, what if it was some sort of trap?

You were far too smart for traps there was no way you were going to let yourself get kidnapped, or even killed, but you had a plan. You swam closer like the other wanted, but not too close. "There you go" the other laughed softly as he knelt down. You dove down picking up a small rock from the bottom of the ocean before coming back up. The other waved the brown bar around in the air as if teasing you. You rolled your eyes and huffed before swimming close and staring at him innocently.

Before the other could make any sudden movements you raised your tail and threw the rock. You smacked the rock hard with your tail and watched as it ricocheted off the wall behind the human and hit him in the back of the head causing him to lean forward. You quickly snatched the bar from his hands and swam away grinning quite proud of yourself. "Now lets see" you pulled what seemed to be the covering off of the brown bar before sniffing it and then biting into it.

You licked your lips and continued to eat; it was even better than those…M&Ms. You had to say, this human knew how to pick his food, it was simply delicious. A part of you wanted to eat the whole bar now, but you had a feeling you should save it for later, so you stuffed it in your bag. You popped your head up to see if the human was still there, and sure enough he was. You watched as he rubbed the back of his head, and you couldn't help but laugh quietly to yourself.

This human was cute…WAIT WHAT! NO! Humans weren't cute, they're dangerous and evil creatures, at least that's what you had been told, but you couldn't help but notice this human seemed different from the rest. He didn't look like he was going to capture you, and he gave you tasty treats. Could it be that all humans weren't all bad?

You would keep your distance for now, just to be sure, but you didn't intend on hiding anymore. You would let him give you more tasty treats, and if you didn't see a negative change in him then, and only then, would you move closer.


End file.
